Caça e Caçador
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Um dia a hora do troco vem. Seq. de 'É pra ti essa canção'


**"Caça e Caçador"**

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Saint Seiya

**Casal:** MuxShaka

**Gênero:** Romance; Lemon

**Classificação:** M

**Resumo:** Um dia a hora do troco vem. [Seq. de 'É pra ti essa canção']

**Disclaimer:** "_Saint Seiya_" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Tio Kuruma, Toei, Bandai e mais uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Contém BL (Boys Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar;

**Aviso 2:** Ignorem erros em geral, me encontro sem beta no momento.

**Spoiler:** Nenhum; Mesmo sendo seqüência não é obrigatória a leitura do fic anterior, mas isso seria bom para um entendimento mais completo.

**Dedicatória:** Fic dedica à Áries Sin, ta ai a sua continuação no melhor dos trejeitos arianos! Espero que goste!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Os olhos verdes estavam desfocados, os dois orbes esmeraldas poderiam estar fitando o teto branco da sexta morada mas tudo o que enxergavam era apenas a escuridão. Sabia que estava sendo beijado com extrema luxuria e desejo, mas o gosto do beijo do amante não lhe chegava à compreensão, apenas o toque dos lábios e as línguas dançando desformemente. Sentia seus pulsos atados, a ponta de algum tecido de algodão lhe prendia os pulsos, a outra ponta só podia imaginar onde estaria fixa para agüentar seus constantes puxões sem se romper. Ouvia a respiração pesada e ofegante sobre si, o único som naquele cômodo além da música noturna que reinava do lado de fora. Havia uma maneira de sair daquela situação, afinal ele não era o saint com o maior poder telecinético no santuário à toa, mas o cosmo dourado do guardião da casa de virgem sobrepujava o seu com facilidade e, naquele momento, o saint de áries amaldiçoava ter deixado o virginiano abrir os olhos azuis.

Os lábios que dançavam sobre os seus se afastaram e sentiu as mãos agíeis e delicadas de Shaka lhe retirar a calça e com ela a peça intima que usava. Pronto, não poderia estar em uma posição mais vulnerável para o amante: completamente nu, com os pulsos atados, sem visão e sem paladar e sentindo que as pernas eram separadas e cada um dos tornozelos sendo atados com novas tiras de tecido em algum lugar. Adoraria xingar o amante se pudesse falar.

"Que foi Mu? Um gato comeu sua língua? Parece que um certo carneiro foi completamente domado por algum lobo."

Se o ariano estivesse enxergando, ele teria vislumbrado o sorriso mais sádico que poderia ter um dia brotado naqueles lábios róseos do saint de virgem. Sim, Shaka estava adorando manter seu amante sob rédias curtas. Um troco pelo atrevimento do parceiro noites atrás. A fama de ser o ser mais próximo de Deus não fazia com que à mesma clemência do salvador fosse de sua natureza, pelo contrario, havia dito que iria daria um jeito no coelho: a música já havia sumido de circulação de qualquer tipo de mídia dentro do santuário, tudo o que faltava era a punição de seu amado amante e ele sabia muito bem como fazer isso.

Terminou de atar a tira de algodão úmida a coluna de sua cama. Todo o conjunto sendo envolto por seu próprio cosmos. Sabia que se deixasse apenas por conta da coluna ou da tira, um dos dois acabaria se rompendo, por isso tomava cuidados extremos, conhecia a força física de seu amante, mesmo essa não sendo absurda como a de outros saints. Seus dedos finos percorreram mais uma vez as pernas de Mu, subindo por um caminho imaginário, até próximo à virilha do tibetano. Foi com extremo prazer que arranhou de leve a parte interna das coxas alvas e ouviu um gemido escapando dos lábios entreabertos do oriental.

"Você gosta né... Entretanto ainda falta um sentido. Oh você lembra de minhas palavras momentos atrás quando lhe tirei o paladar, três sentidos apenas, uma verdadeira tristeza para mim."

"SHAKA DE VIRGEM!"

A voz alterada de seu amante ressoando em sua mente através do cosmo fez o sorriso sádico apenas aumentar na face de virgem. Sim, ele queria fazer o ariano perder as estribeiras, o carneiro havia provocado-o com seu modo estourado quando o lacrou do lado de fora de sua morada naquela noite e agora apenas recebia seu troco, um troco que ele estava usufruindo bem demais até.

"Ah, não fique bravinho Mu... O melhor da brincadeira você vai poder aproveitar, não irei lhe privar do tato, senão, eu não aproveito também, né?"

Se afastou completamente da cama seguindo para o banheiro anexo ao quarto, não gostava muito de ter modificado seus aposentos, mas fora necessário após seu envolvimento com o ariano, seria humanamente impossível chegar até o banheiro para se limpar depois de uma boa noite com a companhia do amante. Retornou do aposento anexo com um pequeno vidrinho em mãos, não esperou nem mesmo chegar tão próximo à cama e já foi desrosqueando-o. O cheiro característico logo preencheu todo o aposento.

Quando enfim deixou seu peso afundar o colchão sob seu joelho, Shaka avistou a cara estupefata do ariano. Sabia que ao abrir o vidro o tibetano iria reconhecer imediatamente o aroma e junto dele poderia prever o que aconteceria. E ele não havia errado em nada naquela pequena suposição.

"Você já sabe o que é, certo Mu? Óleo de Sândalo, nosso lubrificante favorito... Bem, sua conclusão está certa. Eu te amo demais para lhe machucar, mesmo nessa brincadeirazinha."

O aroma se intensificando por provavelmente ter o óleo jogado sobre seu peito foi o último que o guardião do primeiro templo sentiu e, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma mão de Shaka correr sobre seu peito melado e os dedos da outra sendo introduzido em seu interior, percebeu que o virginiano havia lhe privado do olfato. Não pode conter um gemido extremamente alto com a invasão em seu corpo, mesmo os dois dedos de Shaka estarem escorregadios dentro de si devido ao óleo, a parede interna de seu anus ainda protestava contra a investida repentina.

Shaka havia tomado os cuidados para não machucar o amante, mas mesmo assim sabia que não podia brincar com fogo, por isso optou por primeiro prepará-lo, afinal ainda não era sádico a ponto de ferir Mu de alguma forma. Com todo o cuidado seus dígitos acariciavam as paredes internas do ariano, enquanto que se dobrava por sobre o corpo alvo atado a cama e passava a lamber e sugar o pescoço que lhe era entregue sem pudor algum. O modo como o ariano tentava a todo custo sentir mais de si mesmo sem perceber, lhe excitava e fazia com que aquele pequeno troco fosse mais do que prazeroso para si.

"Acho que você quer mais, certo?"

O sussurro no ouvido de Mu fez com que os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiassem completamente, maldito virginiano que sabia de seus pontos fracos melhor do que outra pessoa. Sua mente estava brincando em uma corda bamba, queria responder para o amante, confirmar a pergunta, mas não conseguia se concentrar com os dedos em seu interior. Desejava ser tocado mais, desejava sentir todo o prazer que poderia, desejava ter o indiano dentro de si, mas não possuía como pedir por isso. Um gemido mais alto de puro prazer escapou de seus lábios, o que fez um riso baixo escapar dos lábios de Shaka.

"Vamos atender seu pedido..."

Foi com um pouco de pesar que Mu sentiu os dedos abandonando-lhe, mas o prazer que sentiu ao ter seu corpo preenchido pelo membro do amante compensou imediatamente aquela sensação de abandono. Se em algum momento des do inicio daquela brincadeira a mente de Mu estava querendo se vingar, agora já nem mesmo conseguia mais formar uma frase coerente. Sentia apenas os movimentos de vai e vem de Shaka, constantes, ritmados, medidos. O prazer do falo do amante lhe acariciando internamente fazia com que qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse de sentí-lo passasse há anos luz dali. Toda essa sensação era aumentada gradativamente pelo som de seus gemidos se misturando com os gemidos desconexos do loiro, agora entendia o real motivo do indiano ter deixado sua audição intacta: apenas mais um adicional para lhe estimular na hora certa.

A sensação de tomar o corpo de Mu era completamente inebriante para Shaka, não que ele reclamasse por ser tomado também, ambos haviam chego ao consenso de que por serem homens necessitavam daquilo, mas jamais negaria a oportunidade de entrar no amante. As paredes quentes do interior de Mu pressionando a carne de seu pênis na torturante dança de corpos era um verdadeiro vicio para si, algo que jamais admitiria. O ritmo imposto por seu corpo era o preciso, devido à posição de Mu este não podia se mexer, deixando o controle da situação em suas mãos. Assim sabia de uma certeza absoluta naquela ocasião: ele alcançaria o clímax antes do ariano.

Ambos já não conseguiam mais distinguir suas vozes, os gemidos se misturavam. O ar parecia ter se tornado incrivelmente quente, suas peles estavam úmidas pelo suor excessivo que escorria de ambos deixando os lençóis úmidos. O som da cama se chocando constantemente na parede não era distinguido por nenhum dos dois. Tudo o que existia para ambos naquele momento era a sensação, o vai e vem constante que os unia. O mundo fora daquelas paredes não passava de um mero borrão.

Com estocadas mais rápidas, Shaka sabia que estava chegando ao orgasmo e não pensou duas vezes ao penetrar mais fundo e preciso no corpo do amante, o calor de Mu lhe fazendo perder completamente algum senso que ainda restava em sua mente. Não precisou muito para enfim deixar seu sêmen ser expelido para fora de si e preencher o interior do ariano, mas não esperava que com isso Mu alcançasse o mesmo clímax que si e deixasse que seu corpo gozasse com gosto, fazendo imediatamente que suas paredes se contraíssem e apertassem mais forte seu falo.

O gemido de prazer de ambos foi o último som a ser ouvido naquele cômodo.

Com alguma dificuldade, Shaka saiu de dentro de Mu e deitou-se ao lado dele. Seu cosmo caindo incrivelmente rápido e libertando o amante de todas as privações que lhe havia imposto no mesmo momento em que sentia a plenitude do total prazer preenchendo seu corpo por completo. Sentiu o corpo de Mu se aconchegando ao seu, sem nem ao menos se importar com a sujeira sobre si. Os dedos longos do ariano percorrendo um caminho qualquer sobre seu peito e lhe arrepiando levemente. Observou a face satisfeita do amante e lhe beijou a testa antes de se pronunciar.

"Você gostou, né?"

"Uhum..."

O sorriso maroto brotando nos lábios do ariano botou medo em Shaka por um momento, se conhecia bem o gênio e idéias daquele saint, algo bom não estava se passando ali e o silêncio que este fazia brotar no ambiente em vez de continuar sua frase lhe dizia que não queria ouvir nem tão pouco saber o que o amante pensava, mas mesmo assim tentou arriscar, quem sabe seu pressentimento não estivesse errado.

"O que você está pensando Mu?"

"Que acho que devo procurar mais motivos para lhe fazer dormir do lado de fora de sua casa."

**FIM**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Cantinho da autora**

Oh! Fic feita em 10min! Idéias assim são as melhores! Bem, ta aí Sin. Lhe falei que fazia uma continuação mais picante, e fiz. Espero estar ao agrado.

Era para essa ser uma songfic também, entretanto não estava com paciência para fazer a estória se encaixar na letra da música, logo saiu apenas uma one-shot mesmo. Quem se interessar, ela foi inspirada na música "Caça e Caçador" da banda Angra.

Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui!

Keiko Maxwell  
Janeiro/2009


End file.
